How To Make Clear A Gossip
by play with the immogen
Summary: Warning: a bit taste of Shounen-Ai! Suna punya gosip hot. Gaara-sang Kazekage yang jadi objek gosip! Gaara nyadar ga sih! Waah, Temari & Kankurou konfirmasi ! Tapi...0 0! Read the story not just this! GaaNaru. R&R. No flames...


How To Make Clear A Gossip

Author : play me 'til noon

Rate : T

Pairing : GaaNaru (My Fave 4eva! Cape juga ngeliat sasunaru di archive indo ,)

Author's Note : Pertama kali bikin fic pake bahasa nyokap. Pertama kali juga bikin fic pas udah jadi anak SMA dan pake ID sendiri.

Warning Pertama saia adalah : fic ini mengandung . Yep, MENGANDUNG. Mengandung buah saya. Saia Bapaknya. Saia yang bertanggung jawab atas kandungannya yang ternyata (dikasih nama oleh entah siapa) SHOUNEN-AI ! Tapi kata dokternya, nggak jelas; apakah ini kandungan humor, romance, atau cracky fluff..

Nggak suka kandungannya? Nggak usah baca ampe abis. Saia sudah peringatkan loh yaa..

on with fic !

Suna emang terkenal sama iklimnya yang panas, hot banget . Semua orang tahu itu .

Kazekage-nya Suna extremely hot ? Yah , jangan ditanya . Semua perempuan juga mengakui . Di awal masa dia naik tahta , grafik pariwisata di Suna naik karena banyak wisatawan (perempuan) datang pengen ngeliat . Apalagi setelah kasus dengan akatsuki, yang entah mengapa, malah membuat si kazekage pulang dengan senyum yang jauh lebih charming ... 2 minggu sesudahnya Kazekage's State resmi jadi objek wisata ! (maap lebay ...)

Ya, ya .. Gaara emank hot , atraktif , keren mampus, sumprit cool abiz , imut , sensual.. semua nya yang bagus-bagus ada di dia.

Dan kalau kata orang , cowok perfect gak bakal kena gosip atau kejadian aneh-aneh, apa yang kejadian sama Gaara sangat jauh dari itu ...

('siapa sih yang ngomong tu kalimat? Pasti ngiri sama ke perfect-an gua...' sasuke duluan protes -:)

_Suna punya gosip . Kazekage nya yang jadi gosip. _

_Mana gosip nya hot banget lagi ..._

_Lebih hot daripada setrikaan 1 jam lupa dicabut..._

_Datang tak lama setelah berita tentang si Ryan-jagal tersebar.._

_Gaara mending ga usah dengar..._

_Nanti muka nya bisa semerah rambutnya..._

_Nanti alisnya tumbuh mendadak ._

"_Kalau alisnya ntar merah juga ?" _

_Waa.._

_makin luthu __dong?! _

"Kamu aja deh yang ngomong!"

"Kok gua? Kenapa nggak bareng-bareng aja ?"

"Ntar gue diremukin pake sabaku nya.."

"Lo pikir gua kagak ?"

"Tapi kan elo punya kipas Temari, sekali kibas tu pasir-pasir bakal pada jau !"

"Elo kan juga punya kugutsu ! Bisa dipake tameng!"

Diam sesaat. "Oh iya ya! Baru inget gue! " kankurou ngaku dengan begonya .

"Makanya jangan dandan doang dong lo!" Temari ngedumel pedes .

"Che ! Iya iya . Lagian gua nggak bisa konsen ni . Ngebayangin bakal ngomongin ini ke Gaara aja, gue nggak sanggup ." kankuro manyun dengan OOC nya ..

"Yaelah , kita kan cuma konfirmasi ." Temari akhirnya menjatuhkan diri ke sofa empuk di perpustakaan pribadi keluarga kazekage itu. "lagian Gaara sudah nggak kayak dulu lagi . Dia pasti mau denger dan menjelaskan ke kita baik-baik."

Kankurou diam lagi . Masih mikir .

Punya adik kecil yang lucu (padahal udah 17 tahun, tapi masih dibilang lucu ? kosa kata kankurou emang terbatas nih .. kerjaannya face-painting mulu sih!), kalem, populer, serba bisa , serba guna (?!)... duh kakak mana yang rela kalau mendadak mendengar gosip macam **INI** soal adik kesayangan ??

Kakak mana coba?? Kakaknya siapa?? Siapa??

Kalo ada... sini ! Biar jadi adek gue aja!

Oke, ngaco . (jeritan hati author yang pengen punya adek...)

"Hello?! Udah belum mikirnya? Lama banget.." Temari protes karena ngerasa didiemin.

Kankurou masih diem aja . Padahal author udah nggak ngeganggu... tapi doi masih teteup membisu.

"Kankurou..? Masih idup ga lo ?" Temari mulai gelisah.

Kankurou tetep diem, cuma matanya doang yang kedip-kedip.

Temari makin gelisah, sekarang campur khawatir. "Eh Kankurou!! Liat deh ada badak beranak di ventilasi kamar lo tuh!! Seru lho! Perjuangan gitu deh si ibu nya..." Temari bersikap sok asik AGJ .(Agak GaJebo)

Eh? Kankurou masih tetep diem juga??

Temari jadi gondok . Padahal Suna kan penuh mineral dan garam kok masih bisa sakit gondok ?

"Woi, Banci!" Akhirnya Temari mengeluarkan kata-kata mujarab.

Eh... ampuh. Mata Kankurou mengerjap terus dia ngangkat kepalanya, memandang ke arah Temari.

"Temari..."

"... kenapa?" Temari penasaran sama apa yang mau diucapkan oleh si adik satu itu.

"Dari tadi gue mikir..." mendengar Kankurou, Temari jadi menegakkan duduknya. Kayaknya serius nih.

"Dari kemaren gue bertanya-bertanya..."

Temari nelen ludah. Hawa panas Suna sama tensi serius gini bikin gatel kepala. "Iya, lu mikirin apa? Bertanya-tanya apa?"

"Gue bingung..."

"Hu-uh.." Temari pasang kuping baik-baik.

"Duh suer, gue bingung..." Kankurou garuk-garuk kepala bentar.

"Jawab pertanyaan gue yah... Menurut elo bagusan CLEANSING MILK dari VIVA atau dari SARI AYU ? Bingung nih, takutnya kalo salah pilih kayak terakir kali, gue jerawatan..."

...nasi kepal boleh dimakan , tangan terkepal dipakai memukul jangan...

Singkat cerita, setelah diseret dan beberapa kali diterbangin pake kipas Temari (karena Kankurou ngotot pengen main 'Siapa yang lebih batu? Gue? Atau ni batu?') akhirnya mereka berdua sampai di depan pintu ruang kerja Gaara .

_Harus ngomong. Harus ngomong. Ini CUMA konfirmasi. Bukan mau mojokin atau buat__ mendesak Gaara supaya cepet-cepet cari bini.._ Temari ngomong dalam hati.

Tangan Temari udah mau ngetuk pintu waktu tiba-tiba Kankurou menepuk pundaknya.

"Apaan lagi?" mata Temari merspon malas dengan pandangan berucap 'elu gelo, gua bikin tu mata belo !'

"Gimana kalau nanti Gaara membenarkan gosip itu?"

Temari jadi diem. Takjub ngedenger untuk pertama kalinya hari itu Kankurou bisa waras . Karena itu aja ? Nggak deng, dia juga mikirin ucapan Kankurou.

"Belum tentu kan. Jangan mikir jelek dulu ."

"Kan tadi aku bilang 'kalau'."

Temari cuek. "Udah ah! Ini kita jadi masuk atau nggak ?"

TOK! TOK!

"Gaara, ini Temari dan Kankurou."

Terdengar suara Gaara menyahut "masuk" dari dalam. Dengan pelan Temari membuka knop pintu.

"ada apa kak?" Gaara bertanya. Matanya mengintip dari balik gunungan kertas ke arah kedua kakanya yang tengah berjalan mendekat.

"Ada yang mau kami omongin nih. Bisa berhenti sebentar nggak kerjanya?" Temari bicara seraya berdiri di samping Gaara sementara Kankurou sudah duduk duluan di sofabed.

Gaara mengernyitkan kedua alisnya yang absen sejak lahir. _Ada apa ini?_ Namun belum sempat ia bertanya lebih lanjut, Ia sudah ditarik Temari untuk duduk bersama di sofabed bundar favorit Gaara untuk tidur pada malam hari. (kerjaannya banyak dan saking ngantuknya jadi males ngesot ke kamar.)

"Ehem. Ya ... jadi aku dan Kankurou mau ngomong sesuatu."

" Iya kak, aku udah tau."

"Hah? Tau darimana?"

"Tadi pas baru buka pintu Kakak udah ngomong."

"Oh . Gitu ya.. Hehe." Temari ketawa gugup.

Diem sesaat. "Jadi... Tadi apa yang mau diomongin?" dengan nada penasaran pun suara Gaara tetap halus dan sensual.

Temari dan Kankurou berpandangan. Kankurou memutuskan bicara duluan. "Begini. Ada berita yang beredar di warga Suna. Berita ini tentang dirimu. Katanya.."

Gaara menunjukkan raut tertarik. Sudah banyak gosip konyol soal dirinya. Mulai dari rajin cat rambut supaya tetep merah, korup anggaran desa buat waxing supaya kulit putihnya tetep mulus ('pliz, my unexistent eyebrow is real, everyone! And so does with my skin!'), kena HIV lewat jarum suntik pas buat tato 'ai' di jidat, ('it appeared itself!'),ngotot pake terusan panjang kemana-mana karena takut item, sampai gosip sensitif kayak dia itu pria aseksual , suka berantem sama kakak karena rebutan maskara, ataupun menghamili anak gadis orang.

Nggak ada satupun yang benar. Dan nggak satu pun juga dari gosip itu yang pernah membuat kakaknya sampai khusus datang begini. Palingan pas gosip ngehamilin anak gadis orang, para manula dari majelis yang datang minta klarifikasi. Bukan Temari ataupun Kankurou.

Dan untuk gosip yang KALI INI, kakaknya khusus datang .

Berdua . Penting banget kah?

"... kata orang-orang _**kamu**_ sudah _**punya **__**pacar**_.." Temari melanjutkan.

"...udah gitu..."

"... pacar kamu _**dari **__**desa **__**lain**_..." Temari memotong.

"...terus..."

"...katanya orang-orang kalian pacaran sudah _**beberapa **__**lama**_..." Temari memotong (lagi).

"...nah parahnya dari gosip ini..." Kankurou sengaja berhenti, males juga dari tadi ngomong dipotong mulu. Mending berhenti sendiri deh.

Tapi Temari nggak ngelanjutin. Dengan jumawa nya dia menoleh ke arah Kankurou dengan tatapan 'Nah sekarang bagian elo!' Kankurou berasa pengen makan ampela.. karena ati nggak enak rasanya pas ditelen.. (?!)

"Parahnya apa ?" Gaara bertanya.

Ehem. Ehem. Tes. Tes.

Mikrofon siap.

Eh jangan siap dulu dong!

EHH? Ngotot ?

Ya udah lah.

1, 2, 3..

"pendudukdesabilangpacarkamuitucowo.merekabilangsayamonyet...eh salah, merekabilangpacarkamucakeptapitetepajacowok!"

Gaara mengernyit sekali lagi.

Temari menganga.

Keduanya kagum begitu tahu Kankurou punya bakat nge-rap selain bakat nge-dalang.

...eh. Tapi bakatnya cacad. Nge-rap nya kok nggak jelas??

"Apa kak? Coba ulang sekali lagi.. _**Yang jelas**_." Gaara jadi bener-bener penasaran. Sebegitu hebatnya kah gosip satu ini sampai bisa memunculkan bakat terpendam sang kakak?

Kankurou yang sadar Gaara beneran terlanjur penasaran, dan juga keadaan yang kepalang basah begini... mau nggak mau harus ulang ngomong sekali lagi.

"PENDUDUK.DESA.BILANG.PACAR.KAMU.ITU.**COWOOOKK!!** CAKEP.TAPI.**TETEP.AJA.COWWOOOKK**"

Selain bisa jadi rapper, Kankurou rupanya juga bisa jadi vokalis band screamo.

Tapi yang penting Gaara udah nangkep maksudnya. Sekarang ganti Temari yang mingkem dan menatap Gaara penuh harap kan konfirmasi. Kankurou masih berusaha mengambil nafas untuk bernafas normal. Untung dinding ruangan nya kedap suara.

"I..iya gitu deh apa yang kami dengar... Gaara." Temari berucap pelan. Takut emo adiknya kumat.

Gaara diem aja. Mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali. Menatap Kankurou dan Temari bergantian. 5 detik... 10 detik... 15 detik...

Gaara malah menyenderkan tubuh ke sofa dan menghela nafas .

"Gaara?"

"Bukannya kalian _**sudah tahu**_ hal itu ya? _**Aku tidak perlu bicara**_ pun, bahkan para nenek-kakek di badan majelis sudah tahu duluan..." hela nafas "Ya ampun. Kukira apa."

Ganti Kankurou dan Temari saling berpandangan. "Maksudmu? Kami sudah tahu? Kapan?" Kankurou bingung.

Gaara menatap balik seakan berkata, 'masa sih kalian tidak tanggap selama ini?'

"Gaara... Kami betul-betul tidak tahu. Kami benar-benar ingin tahu."

"Majelis sudah tahu. Sebagian warga suna juga sudah sadar. Makanya, kupikir kalian juga sudah tahu."

"Hah? Masa sih? Kok bisa ya kami tidak tahu?"

"Ya mungkin karena kami memang bersikap biasa saja. Buat apa dipamerkan? Toh sudah pada tahu," Gaara menjelaskan pemahamannya dengan cool.

"Siapa sih ? Apa kami kenal?" Temari bertanya ingin tahu.

Gaara diam menahan senyum. Temari antara pengen tetap bertahan di tempat dan ngibrit ngambil kamera melihat senyum gentle adiknya itu. "Ayolah, kami percaya dengan seleramu kok. Kami ingin tahu nih! Dari desa mana?" pertanyaan yang ini membuat senyum Gaara pada Temari makin kentara.

Kankurou melihat senyum adiknya itu jadi gatal sendiri. "Gaara, kenapa senyum-senyum begitu? Ah! Jangan-jangan..."

"Temari, dia dari desa yang sama dengan pacarmu." Gaara berucap lembut.

_((Mengingat orang itu saja selalu sukses melembutkan perasaannya__. Agak absurd memang, tapi Gaara tidak sedikitpun memusingkannya.))_

"Eh? Shika...maru?" Temari mendadak tersadar "Dari konoha ya?!"

Gaara mengangguk.

_((Pikirannya berkelana sesaat. Membayangkan bakal seperti __apa raut orang itu bila ada di sisinya sekarang. Pasti menyenangkan sekali.))_

"Siapa?"

Diam lagi.

"Kalian juga tidak bisa menebaknya ?"

"Sudah deh Gaara, jangan mengelak. Ayo bilang saja! Siapa orangnya ?"

Gaara terkekeh kecil.

_((Apapun m__enyangkut orang yang dicintainya ini selalu saja membuatnya bahagia. Tidak perlu embel-embel. __**Tidak perlu alasan spesifik . Bahagia . Titik .))**_

5 tahun lalu bertemu...

2 tahun lalu diselamatkan dari maut ...

3 bulan lalu Gaara mengutarakan perasaan yang selama ini dirahasiakannya...

"...**Naruto**."

La Fin

Buat one-shot ini makan waktu 4 jam-an! Dikorting waktu makan, mati lampu ½ jam. Nonton Oprah separo jalan... Berhubung saia author baru (ID baru juga, tadinya ada buat english fic) untuk beginian, jadi butuh ripiu. Kasih komentar, kritikan, saran, pujian..(maunya banget!) Jangan di flame lho! Bumi udah alami global warming, ga usah dipanasin pake flame lagi... Thanx, Aria .


End file.
